Weirdmageddon: The End of Friendship
by SuperCycloneProductions
Summary: The Galla is coming up and everypony is excited! That is until HE showed up. Twilight and her friends will go on an adventure to save Equestria from a being of pure chaos. But as they go deeper and deeper into Equestria's history, they wonder who the real culprit could be. "I'll be watching you!"
1. Buy Gold!

**Before this story starts I would like to say that this story was inspired by Draekberkanin and NeonRedWings. Draekberkanin is the one who made the amazing art for the cover of this story. NeonRedWings is the original designer for the art. They are both amazing artists and you should check them out!**

 **Now then, this story is inspired by Gravity Falls. A pretty weird and great show! The antagonist is inspired by Bill Cipher. Bill Cipher is a triangle with one eye, a bow tie, and a hat.**

 **I was inspired to write this story because I wondered what would happen if there was a Bill version in the MLP world. This is what I got so far. Hope you guys will keep on reading and tell me what you think of this story so far. Bye!**

* * *

 **Buy Gold!**

 **Normal POV**

A blue Alicorn woke up to find herself in a dry land. The place was desolate and seemed that no life existed.

"Where am I?"

She walked around the dry duty ground trying to find somepony else. She found herself walking inside what seemed to be a bakery of some-

"Sugar Cube Corner?"

The place was scattered with frosting and flour everywhere. It was a complete mess. She walked outside to notice that this was the remains of Ponyville! She put her hoove on her chin to try and figure out what she was doing there.

Suddenly, a strong wind started to blow. She heard a laugh that was so terrifying.

"Hahahahahahaa! Hahahahahahaa!"

"I know that laugh. Show yourself!"

A giant beam of light came from the ground causing the world to shake. Luna covered her face from the light and backed away. A dark figure of an Alicorn appeared in the beam. The beam then faded away to reveal the being.

Luna was shocked to see who it was. The Alicorn had yellow fur and a gray silver mane and tail. He had an eyepatch on his right eye and a cane. His cutie mark showed a triangle with an eye and symbols surrounding it.

"Well, well, well, well, well, well, well!"

He said while duplicating himself with every 'well'. The Alicorn had a high pitched voice but could be recognized as a male.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eye! Princess Luna, my old pal!"

Luna narrowed her eyes at him. Her face showed anger.

"Bill Cipher, the pony of chaos. What do you want from me?!"

"Oh quit playing dumb, Nightmare. You knew I'd be back."

Luna cringed at the word Nightmare. She hated the nickname he had given her. The Alicorn continued.

"You think joining Celestia can stop what I have planned!"

The Alicorn changed his night to twice Luna's size and continued.

"I've been making deals, chatting with old friends preparing for the big day. You can't keep that book safe forever."

He clapped his hooves revealing a book with his cutie mark on the front.

"You'll slip up and when you do..."

He threw the book at the ground which caused the sky to turn darker than night. Fire was everywhere! Luna let her rage get the best of her.

"Get out of here! You have no dominion in our world!"

The Alicorn's entire body turned black now.

"Maybe not right now, but things change, princess. Things... **CHANGE!"**

He laughed like a maniac with his voice now being dark and demonic.

* * *

Luna woke up from her nightmare panting. She looked around to see that she was in her room. She kept on panting and started to sweat of the stress. She calmed down and got up from her bed.

"I have to do something! He's coming!"

* * *

A purple Alicorn was quietly reading a book to herself. It was about conspiracies and legends. She thought that it was funny how ponies thought that any of this could be real.

"Then again, weird stuff does happen here every so often."

"Hey, Twilight. What ya reading?"

The purple pony turned around hearing her name. She saw her good friend Apple Jack. She had many friends, but her closest friends were Apple Jack for example. She was an orange earth pony with a light yellow mane and a cowpony hat. Others were Rainbow Dash. A loyal cyan blue pegasus with a rainbow mane.

Fluttershy. A shy but kind yellow-ish pegasus with a pink mane.

Rarity. A white unicorn with a purple mane.

Pinkie Pie. A hyperactive pink earth pony with a magenta like colored mane.

"Oh, hey, Apple Jack. I'm just reading a book about conspiracies."

"You believe in that stuff?"

"No. Just thought it would be interesting."

She used her magic to put the book away in its proper shelf. When finished she turned around to ask her a question.

"What are you doing here?"

"Pinkie wanted me to tell, you that the Galla is tonight and if you were ready."

"Of course I'm ready. I just need to pickup my dress from Rarity."

"Alrighty then. See ya."

Apple Jack left the house of the Alicorn and Twilight went to Rarity's

* * *

Twilight walked through the streets of Ponyville. She greeted everypony she passed by. Finally she was at her friend's house. She knocked on the door with her hoove awaiting an answer.

"Just a minute!"

A muffled voice said on the other side of the door. It was opened revealing the purple maned unicorn.

"Why hello darling. It's a pleasure seeing you. I'll be ready with your dress. Right now I'm in the middle of fixing Rainbow Dash's."

The unicorn walked to where several dresses hung. She grabbed one that had a beautiful rainbow on it.

"Wow, Rarity! That's amazing! I'm sure Rainbow Dash is going to love it!"

Rarity thought to herself aloud.

"Speaking of which, she should be here to pick it up any min-"

Just one cue, a cyan blue pegasus appeared behind Rarity.

"Hey guys!"

Rarity jumped at the sudden voice of her friend.

"Dear Celestia! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry about that. Anyways, do you have my dress ready?"

Rarity nodded and took out the dress. Rainbow Dash looked at it.

"It's so awesome! Thanks Rarity!"

"No problem. Now it's time for yours, Twilight."

Rarity got another dress. It was a mesmerizing purple with her cutie mark.

"It's amazing! Thank you so much."

Rarity gave her the dress and bidded her farewell. Twilight walked down the streets excited about tonight.

"This Galla is going to be a great one!"

* * *

"Checkmate. I think I won, Discord."

Fluttershy was playing a game of chess while drinking some tea with her friend Discord.

"Every time!"

He said in a joking matter. He took a sip of his tea. Fluttershy did also and realized something.

"So are you going to the Galla Discord?"

"Why certainly! I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"I hope it's better then last year when you almost sent Tree Hugger to a different dimension."

Discord had to chuckle at this. Fluttershy continued.

"I'm glad that you and Celestia are friends now."

He nodded.

"I remember when Celestia had her mane different, I thought it was beautiful. I don't understand why she changed it."

"Dicord? How did you meet her?"

He took a sip of his tea and spat it out.

"Well, I uh. Well. It's a long story. I don't want to bore you. Oh look at the time! I have to go. I'll see you tonight."

He then disappeared. Fluttershy wondered why he acted so weird.

* * *

Meanwhile, a pink pony was busy making cakes and cupcakes of all sorts. She was receiving help from three young fillies.

"How much more, Pinkie?" Asked a orange young pegasus with a purple mane.

"Scootaloo's right. How much more?" Asked Apple Blooom.

She was an earth pony just like her sister, Apple Jack.

"Just one more."

"Good. I'm really tired," said Sweetie Belle. She was one of the young foals like Apple Bloom and Scootaloo.

"Done!"

Pinkie put sprinkles on the cupcake. They were finished. She sighed.

"Are you ponies excited for the Galla?!"

The young fillies, or rather The Cutie Mark Crusaders, cheered.

"Tonight is going to be awesome!"


	2. The Doctor

**The Doctor**

 **Normal POV**

Luna was preparing for the Grand Galloping Galla. She couldn't push the thought of her dream away. Could it be true? Would Ponyville and all of Equestria be destroyed by this demon?

"What am I going to do?"

"What's the matter sister?"

Luna looked behind her to see her sister, Princess Celestia.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just thinking about tonight's Galla."

Luna didn't want to lie but she explained that she needed a new dress for tonight. Her sister nodded and walked out of the room. She stopped and didn't look at Luna.

"Just remember, you can tell me anything."

Celestia walked out of the room leaving Luna alone with her thoughts.

* * *

Twilight sorted through her books and placed them in alphabetical order. She had been reading a lot earlier and was cleaning. She didn't want to be late for the Galla after all.

She was about to put a book on a shelf when one fell off. She went to pick it up when something caught her eye. The book that fell didn't look like any book she had.

"What's this?"

She picked it up and examined it. The book looked very old and had dust all over. She lightly blew on the book and coughed.

"That's a lot of dust."

When the cloud of dust cleared she could see the book much better. It had a symbol of a triangle with an eye. It had arms, legs, and a top hat. Around it could be seen symbols.

"This is strange."

The symbols were awfully familiar.

"Wait a minute. Those are me and my friends cutie marks!"

Surprised and confused she opened the book to see what was in it. She flipped through page after page. The book seemed like a journal. An almost each page it talked about weird creatures and ghosts that could be living in Equestria.

"Who could've wrote this?"

Suddenly, her clock chimed a tune similiar to that of a grandfather clock. The time was 7:30! The Galla would be starting in half an hour! She quickly dropped the book and went to put on her dress.

* * *

Rarity fixed Sweetie Belle's mane as she hummed to herself. Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo, and Apple Bloom were ready for the Galla and waited for Sweetie Belle and Rarity.

"C'mon Rarity! We're going to be late!" Rainbow Dash complained.

Rarity exclaimed back,"Be patient! I need to look good and so does Sweetie Belle."

The rainbow colored mane pony sighed.

"I'm so excited for tonight! This Galla is going to be so awesome!" Scootaloo exclaimed.

Apple Bloom agreed,"Yep. I can hardly wait till we go!"

"And done!"

Rarity had just finished Sweetie Belle's mane. Rainbow Dash flew up in the air.

"Yes!" She shouted.

"Now I just have to get ready."

Rainbow groaned.

* * *

 **Time Skip to 8:30, Location, Grand Galloping Galla.**

Pinkie hopped and danced around the floor. Almost all of Equestria was here for this big event. A lot of important ponies came such as Shining Armor and Princess Cadance! Pinkie was moonwalking when she bumped into somepony.

"Oops, sorry there-"

She looked up to see a familiar face. She gasped and jumped with joy.

"Cheese Sandwich?!"

"Pinkie Pie?!"

They both hugged each other with joy and laughed. Pinkie was the first to talk.

"What are you doing here?!"

Cheese started to explain,"Well my cheese sense was telling me that there was a party here. So I just had to come back!"

"Well, it's been so long since we last met."

Cheese and Pinkie talked while Twilight went to have a conversation with her brother.

"Hey Shining Armor!"

Her brother gave his little sister a hug.

"Hey, Twilight! It's great to see you again. How have things been at Ponyville?"

"It's been okay. I've been doing a little studying here and there."

Shining Armor chuckled,"That's my little sister. Oh, by the way, it's only a week until Cadance and I have our little fillie!"

"That's right! What are you guys going to name her?"

Twilight was told a few months before that the baby would be a girl. Cadance now became part of the conversation and smiled.

"We were thinking...Twilight."

The princess of friendship gasped.

"Really?"

Shining Armor nodded.

"You've been an important part of our lives little sis. And we think Twilight will be a perfect name for our baby."

Twilight hugged both of them tightly while crying a little.

"Thank you!"

They both laughed and hugged her back. Meanwhile, Luna and Celesti were watching everypony having a good time. Celestia noticed her sister's troubled look.

"Luna, is something wrong?"

"No, everything is fine. I'm just worried that something terrible will happen."

Celestia was about to respond when something appeared next to her.

"Why hello princess."

She smiled.

"Oh, hello Discord. I'm so glad that you were able to make it."

Discord had an orange suit with a hat matching his clothes.

"Well, I'm not the only one who would miss this."

He then pointed to the dance floor to see Pinkie and Cheese dancing with a big green slimy creature. The Smooze. Celestia laughed at this. Discord put his paw out I font of Celestia.

"May I have this dance?"

Celestia smiled and put her hoof on his paw. At the snack table Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo were talking and laughing. Rainbow Dash was telling Scootaloo about her favorite books franchise. Daring Do.

"I didn't know you liked to read." Scootaloo said in curiousity.

Rainbkw laughed.

"Neither did I."

"What are you guys laughing about?"

The two ponies turned around to see their new friend, Starlight Glimmer. She was accompanied by Sunburst. Rainbow Dash was explains to them about how she came to love Daring Do.

Rarity and Applejack were talking and reminiscing.

"Remember when we went to go and stop that Everfree forest from invading?"

Rarity laughed at Applejacks statement.

"I sure do."

Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle were dancing with Pinkie and Cheese. Everypony was having a god time. Well, except for Luna. She was thinking about her dream. She wondered if she had to do something she had been wanting to do.

"I wonder if he knows about Bill's plans."

Suddenly, the big room's light started to fade away. It was dark now and everypony was wondering what was happening. Suddenly, the entire place became gray. The only colors that were shown was the ponies own body.

A bright light then appeared. Everypony covered their faces to sheild their eyes from the bright light. It disappeared and revealed an alicorn with blue fire coming from his horn. Luna narrowed her eyes.

"Bill Cipher."

Bill looked around while everypony looked at him with fear. He was dusting his hat.

"Oh, Equestria! It's good to be back!"

Twilight looked at the weird alicorn.

"Who are you?" Asked Rainbow Dash.

Bill laughed.

"The names Bill Cipher. And I take it your some walking skittle bag? I'm just kidding I know who you are Rainbow Dash."

Dash walked back in fear. "How did you know my name?!"

"Oh, I know lots of things."

Bill then looked at her with eyes wide open while different images flashed through his eyes. His voice changed dark and deep.

 **"Lots of things."**

His eyes then turned back to normal and he smiled.

"Hey look what I can do!"

He then put his hoof towards a pony named Lyra Heartsrings. Lyra then noticed her hooves. They started to grow fingers!

Rainbow screamed.

"You're insane!"

The dream demon laughed.

"Sure I am. What's your point?"

He then clapped his hoofs together and Lyra's hooves turned back to normal. She fainted while Bill turned around to face Luna.

"Well. Isn't. This. **Interesting!"**

At the last part he appeared in front of Luna smiling evily.

"My old puppet has come to join the party."

Luna used her 'traditional Canterlot voice' and yelled.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU DEMON?!"

Bill stepped back.

"Woah relax there! You're turning a little purple."

At the last part a drum sound could be heard indicating that he made a joke. Twilight, during this whole time, was focusing on his cutie mark. It looked familiar to that of the book she had found earlier.

"Anyways. I've come here and for one reason only."

Celestia along with Discord had joined the conversation.

"And what would that be?"

"Oh, you know. Going inside Shining Armor's head to take the feeling of love away."

All the ponies gasped at this. Especially Twilight. Scootaloo walked up to the yellow alicorn.

"What would you do such a thing?!"

"Because he was told to."

All the other ponies looked at Discord in surprise. Celestia narrowed her eyes.

"Queen Chrysalis."

Bill laughed and a slot machine could be heard.

"Ding ding ding! You are correct! The queen herself has asked me to take Shining Armor's feeling of love away to give it to her. In return she will set me free."

He laughed while Twilight yelled at him with anger.

"You won't get away with this!"

Bill just ignored her and fixed his tie.

"Well, time to invade your brother's mind. This should be fun. Remember! REALITY IS AN ILLUSION, THE UNIVERSE IS A HOLOGRAM, BUY GOLD, BYE!"

He then disappeared into Sining Armors mind and he fainted. Everypony then opened their eyes to realize that they were day dreaming! Cadance and Twilight ran up to Shining Armor.

"Wake up!"

They yelled trying to get him to wake up. Twilight was in the verge of tears.

"What are we going to do?!"

"There is one thing!"

They all looked back to see a light brown pony with an hourglass cutie mark. He had a tie and Ditzy Doo was behind him. Luna gasped.

"Doctor Whooves?!"

The doctor just ignored her and examined Twilight's brother.

"We need to go to a private room now! Quickly!"

The Mane Six then carried Shining Armor along with Luna and Cadance following.

* * *

 **Hey everypony! Sorry for the long wait! You see, I wanted to rewatch some episodes of MLP:FiM before writing another chapter. I didn't want to mess anything up. Hope you guys liked it and I'll talk to you later!**

 **-SC**


	3. The Dreamscape

**The DreamScape**

 **Normal POV**

The castle doors of a room opened with force. The Mane Six carried Shining Armor and placed him on a table. Doctor Whooves then took out a book and opened it. Twilight nearly gasped at what the book had. It had the triangle and the symbols! But it had the number two in it.

"Let's see here."

The Doctor looked at the book intently.

"Aha! Here it is! There's a way to stop and save your brother from Bill, Twilight!"

Twilight ran up to the pony.

"How?"

"Well, Bill is a dream demon full of power and chaos. He can enter the minds of ponies and their dreams exactly like Luna."

Rainbow Dash got impatient and groaned.

"What does this have to do with saving Shining Armor?!"

"Simple: you must all, go inside his head."

They all looked at him with surprise and confusing. Derpy then reassured Twilight.

"Don't worry. He knows what he's doing."

Whooves nodded.

"Alright then! I need the six of you to go in Shining Armor's head. Princess Cadance, Luna, Starlight Glimmer, and Ditzy to stay here."

"I'll go check the how the others," Princess Celestia said as she walked away.

Cadance and wasn't to fond of the plan.

"Wait! I need to go as well!"

The Doctor nodded.

"With all do respect, I think it would be better if you stayed here."

"He's right," Twilight said and reassured her,"Don't worry. We're going to do our best to save him."

Cadance smiled as Twilight walked beside her friends.

"Alright, we're ready."

Doctor Whooves nodded and opened the book. He started saying a spell.

"Trianglium! Forestenium! Sircretis an opanium!"

Suddenly, a bright light flashed from Shining Armor's eyes. The Mane Six were then teleported into his mind. The bright light disappeared and Doctor Whooves just closed his book and waited. Luna never had thought that she would see Whooves again. Especially after...the incident.

* * *

 **In Shining Armor's Mind...**

Twilight groaned. She got up and rubbed her head. She looked to her right to see her friends.

"Are you guys ok?"

They all nodded while Rainbow answered.

"Where the hay are we?"

Twilight looked around to see old things that she remembered.

"I think we're here. We're in my brother's mind."

They all stared in awe. Applejack remembered something.

"Now let's be quick. I'm sure that demon is here somewhere. So be careful of the yellow alicorn."

"Yeah, becareful of the yellow alicorn."

They all looked back and saw Bill twirling his cane around. Twilight erupted with rage.

"You leave my brother alone!"

Bill chuckled.

"Well well, if it isn't the Mane Six. I've been wanting to bump into you Magic, Loyalty, Laughter, Generosity, Honesty, Kindness."

Twilight looked back at Bill.

"What do you want with my brother's mind anyway?"

"I just need a memory of him and Chrysalis when she was disguised as Cadance. Inside the forest there is a maze of a thousand memories. In one of them is a memory of the two of them. I just need to find it and Chrysalis will pay me handsomely."

Pinkie yelled at the alicorn.

"Not if we stop you!"

Bill laughed.

"Ha! Fat chance! I'm the master of the mind. I even know what you're thinking of right now."

"That's impossible! No pony can guess what I'm think-"

Bill clapped his hooves together and then a giant cake appeared behind Pinkie. Pinkie smiled and started to eat the cake. Bill warned the six.

"You're out of your league kids. Turn around now before you see something you will regret. Later suckers!"

Bill then disappeared into the forest. Twilight then ran ahead.

"C'mon! We have to find that memory before he does!"

The other four followed while Pinkie was eating the cake.

"Just one more bite."

Before she could have one more, Twilight used her magic to pull Pinkie away. Twilight walked up to her friends.

"Alright, the best strategy here is if we split up in groups. Applejack and Rarity will go to the east side of the forest."

Applejack and Rarity nodded and ran to the east. Twilight continued.

"Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie will go to the west."

Rainbow saluted and flew off. Pinkie just hopped as usual.

"Fluttershy, you and I will go to the north."

They both started to head on their way.

* * *

Pinkie kept on hopping until she bumped into Rainbow Dash. Rainbow looked at Pinkie and pointed with her hoof at a door. The door had weird writing and under that said:

NIGHTMARES AND FEARS

Rainbow got curious and went to open the door. Pinkie stopped her.

"What are you doing?"

"Relax, Pinkie. I just want to take a peak."

"But, what if you see something terrible?"

Rainbow rolled her eyes and opened the door. Her eyes widened as she saw a horrible sight. It was Ponyville, but it was on fire. All of Equestria was burned to the ground. Rainbow back away and closed the door. Pinkie looked at her friend.

"What is it? What did you see?"

"Nothing! Nothing. Let's just go and find that memory."

* * *

Rarity and Applejack walked along the forest looking through many memories.

"How long could this maze be?!" Rarity complained.

Applejack agreed,"Bill did say a forest of a thousand memories."

She noticed a door on one of the trees that had some writing on it. Rarity read out loud.

"Likes and Dislikes? Maybe it's in here?"

"Why would a memory of Chrysalis be in this here door?"

"Well, Shining Armor does dislike Chrysalis. And he does like Cadance. So maybe the memory is in here."

Applejack rolled her eyes. Rarity ignored her and opened the door. Inside the door were memories of him, Cadance, and Twilight when they were young. One the left side was a book floating.

"What is this?"

She looked at the book intently. It then divide into three books! Each having a number.

"This is rather strange." She turned around and closed the door.

* * *

Fluttershy and Twilight walked along the forest.

"Where could that memory be?"

Fluttershy had an idea.

"Maybe, if we think like your brother we might find it."

Twilight smiled.

"That's a brilliant idea! Now, where would he keep a memory of Chrysalis disguised as Cadance?"

"What about the wedding?"

"Perfect! I know where that is."

She then ran into the forest while Fluttershy tried to keep up. Twilight then found a door on the floor.

WEDDING DAY

She then yelled for the others to come. In about five minutes they arrived. Twilight opened the door and walked inside. The others followed her. Twilight looked to her left to see a door that said Chrysalis' name on it.

"Yes! We found it! Now we just have to destroy it and Bill won't be able to keep it."

Pinkie walked up to Twilight.

"Can I destroy it?!"

Twilight shrugged.

Pinkie grabbed the memory when sudden,y something unexpected happened. The Mane Six looked back to see another Ponkie jumping up and down.

"Hey, guys! I just saw a memory of Shining Armor as a little fillie! It was so funny and cute...what's going on?"

The Pinkie with the memory then laughed and turned into the terrifying yellow alicorn.

"Boy you ponies are sure gullible! I knew you'd lead me straight to the memory."

He laughed so hard as the six walked back.

"It's funny how dumb you are."

He then started to fly away. The Mane Six chased him. Bill disappeared into a part of the forest. A ringtone could be heard and he pressed on his bow tie. When he did the Queen herself could be seen. He greeted her.

"Yellow?"

"Bill, do you have the memory?"

"Relax empty I got it right here-"

Suddenly a blast of confetti hit the memory sending it into a door.

"NO NO NO NO!"

Bill tried to catch the memory but it fell into a door that said:

NIGHTMARES AND FEARS

The memory then burned up and Bill looked behind him to see the Mane Six. Pinkie had a cannon with her and she giggled.

"I never go anywhere without my party cannon!"

Chrysalis boiled with anger.

"That's it! The deals off Bill!"

She then hanged up while Bill turned red. His eyes turned black and red fire came from his horn.

"You! You can't even imagine what you cost me! Do you have any idea what I'm like... **when I'm mad?!** "

The entire place was then on fir and Bill started to shoot fire at them. Twilight used her magic to stop the beam of fire. Twilight realized something.

"Wait! We're in the mind! We can do anything we can. Like the time we tried to stop the tantipus."

Rainbow Dash smiled and used her mind to have a WonderBolt suit. Pinkie used hers to summon a giant party cannon. Applejack used hers to summon Apple bombs. Fluttershy used hers to make her animal friends come to help her. And Rarity used hers to summon crystals to throw at Bill.

They all started to attack him. Bill started getting weak and he couldn't take it anymore. He looked at them in anger.

"ENOUGH!"

Suddenly, the entire place became white. They all looked around to see where they were. Bill dusted his hat and put it back on his head.

"You know I'm impressed with you ponies. You're a lot clever than I thought. Especially Skittle head there."

They all looked back to see Rainbow Dash shrugging. Bill continued.

"So I'm going to let you kids off the hook. You might come in handy later. **But know this!** A darkness approaches. A day will come in the future when everything you care about will change! Until then I'll be watching you!"

Suddenly, the symbols of the Mane Six and three other symbols appeared around him. It revolved around.

"I'lllllll beeeeeee watchingggggg yuooooooo!"

It then stopped on Rainbow's symbol and he disappeared. Twilight and her friends were then sucked into a portal. After that, everything went dark.

* * *

Twilight woke up to see her friends and Shining Armor awake! They were talking. Twilight ran up to her brother and hugged him.

"Thank Celestia! You're okay!"

Shining laughed.

"Cadance was just telling me what you and your friends did. Thank you. I know now that we made a great decision in naming Cadance and my baby after you."

They all went back to the party. Starlight Glimmer, Derpy, and Doctor Whooves sat down and stayed. The Doctor spook.

"You know what has to be done. We need to stop this being again. Before he destroys us."

Starlight was on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright. It wasn't your fault. You didn't know any of this would happen. But don't worry. As long as the Mane Six don't know, we are safe.


	4. Just One Puppet ACT I

**Just One Puppet ACT I**

 **Normal POV**

Twilight Sparkle flipped through the pages of the strange book. There were so many symbols and words and secrets in it. She kept on thinking about Time Turner. Or as most ponies called him, Dr. Whooves. She wondered why he would have a book similiar to that of this one. Could he have written it? Twilight flipped through a page and stopped.

"What's this?"

The page showed a picture of what seemed to look like a giant machine. It was a big triangle with a hole in the middle.

"It looks like a portal."

It was very peculiar. Suddenly, a knock came from her door. She put down the book and went to see who it was. She opened the door revealing Pinkie Pie.

"Hi, Twilight!"

"Hi, Pinkie. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm making this big puppet show for the little fillies down at SugarCube Corner tomorrow and I want you to have something."

Pinkie took out a puppet from her back and gave it to Twilight. Twilight examined the puppet. It was a puppet of her. Twilight smiled.

"Thanks, Pinkie. I'll be sure to see the show."

Pinkie smiled.

"That's great! It's going to be the super duper bestest most specialist show because Cheese is going to help me with it! Bye, Twilight."

She then hopped away with glee. Twilight closed the door and went back to studying that book.

* * *

Luna stayed in her room quite. She couldn't believe what had happened two nights ago. She let Bill almost kill a pony because of her. She didn't want to show her face to anypony.

"It's not your fault sister."

Luna looked up in surprise to see Celestia walking towards her. Luna nodded.

"I should've told you that Bill was here."

"Yes, that is true. But it's ok. No pony could have predicted what Bill did. You shouldn't blame yourself, Luna."

The princess sighed.

"I know. But what are we going to do?"

Celestia looked down at the floor.

"I do not know."

* * *

It was about five in the morning and Twilight was so tired. She had been reading the book all night. She wanted to know more Abou it. But also wanted to rest.

"Ugh! Why can't I just figure out why Dr. Whooves has another book the same as this one?! Who would know about secret codes?"

She then felt a chill and turned around. A bright light shines from outside her window. She backed away in fear as the light came closer. The light grew brighter and brighter until it finally dimmed. It revealed the yellow alicorn himself. He smiled and looked at Twilight.

"I think I know a guy!"

Twilight gasped as Bill revealed himself to her.

"Well, well, well. You're awfully persistent, Princess of Friendship. Hats off to you!"

Bill took off his hat which caused the whole world to turn horizontal. Twilight fell and got up.

"You again!"

Bill chuckled.

"Did you miss me? Admit it, you missed me."

"Hardly! You worked with Chrysalis, you tried to destroy my brother's mind!"

Bill appeared behind Twilight and rolled his eyes.

"It was just a job kid! No hard feelings. I've been keeping an **EYE ON YOU** for quite sometime. And I've got to say I'm impressed."

"Really?"

"Sure. You deserve a prize. Here, have a head that's always screaming."

Bill clapped his hoofs revealing a pony head screaming. Twilight backed away and Bill clapped his hoofs again causing the head to disappear. He laughed and came close to Twilight.

"But in all seriousness, I can get you the answers you want. I just ask for a small... **favor**...in return."

"I'll never do favors for you! Don't forget who defeated you last time!"

Bill rolled his eyes agin and laughed.

"Right. You..'defeated' me. Well if you ever change your mind I'll be here for you. Ready to make a deal. Hey! Want to hear my impression of you in about three seconds?"

Bill screamed with all his might.

* * *

Twilight woke up screaming and panting. She looked around seeing that she was home. She sighed and went back to sleep.

* * *

The next day, Twilight sorted her books. She was wondering if she should make a deal with Bill. Could he really know the answers to all her questions? Suddenly, a bright light appeared behind her. She looked back to see Bill.

"Somepony's looking desperate."

"I told you, Bill! I don't want to make a deal!"

"Relax. I'm willing to give you all the secrets of that book if you give me something."

"What do you want?"

"What I really want is that puppet."

Twilight looked back to see the puppet Pinkie gave her.

"A puppet?"

"Sure! It gets kinda boring being all alone. A puppet can entertain me for thousands of years!"

Twilight thought about it. She put her hoof out ready to shake Bill's.

"Just one puppet?"

Bill nodded and shook her hoof.

"So, are you going to get your puppet?"

"Oh silly, Twilight! That's not the puppet I want."

"What? Then what is it?"

"Hmm, eenie-mini-minee- **YOU**!"

"What?!"

Bill pulled Twilight's soul out and Twilight started to freak out. She looked back at her body to see that it was getting up. Her body's eyes opened, having two weird pupils. It laughed walking towards the mirror. TwiBill.

"Wow! This body feels weird. And two eyes?! This thing's deluxe!"

He slapped his face a couple of times and laughed.

"Pain is halarious!"

"Bill what did you do?!"

"Look kid, you're getting to close of solving the mysteries in that book. I just have to now find it and destroy it."

"You'll never find it! It's put somewhere hidden!"

Pinkie Pie came in and poked her head through the door.

"Hey, Twilight I just wanted to tell you that I borrowed one of your books with this weird triangle on it to use for my puppet show okay bye!"

She then left while the two just stood there. TwiBill laughed.

"Be right there, friend!"

Twilight tried to stop him but she phased through him. He laughed.

"Welcome to the Mindscape kid! No one can see or hear you."

"I'll stop you, Bill! You won't get away with this!"

"But how can you stop me? If you don't exist?"

He laughed and teleported away.

* * *

 **Hello everypony! I'm really sorry for not updating this story! And I have a good reason. You see, when I was writing this story, I barely knew some of the characters. Because I've been a Brony for about two months I now know a lot of things! I did some research and now I'm ready to continue this story again! :) I'm also writing a new story that you guys might like. It's going to be a great story! Its going to be about me(SC)going into the MLP world! You could say you would wish you were here...**


End file.
